Unbeautiful
by Socks17
Summary: Her mom and Max have died. Justin had randomly dissapeared shortly after. Her father had become an alcoholic after her mother had died. How could her life get anyworse. A Jerry-Alex story with some implied Jalex implications.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I'm hoping you've already read my other Wizards of Waverly Place fan fic, Once In A Blue Moon. If you haven't make sure, you go by and check it out. It's a one-shot romance fic about Alex and Justin. I liked where it went, so make sure you check it out and leave some good reviews.

I had the title down between "When The World Stopped Turning" and "Unbeautiful". I thought of "Unbeautiful" because I was listening to Lesley Roy's song "Unbeautiful".

This fic will be rated M for: Rape, Language, Adult Situations, Death, and more.

This is a story about Alex and her dad, but has some "hidden" thoughts of Jalex.

Make sure you leave plenty of reviews.

This story is told by Alex's POV.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_When did we fall apart  
Or did you lie from the start  
When you said, it's only you  
I was blind, such a fool  
Thinking we were unbreakable_

It was you and me, against the world  
And you promised me forever more  
Was it something that I said  
Was it something that I did  
Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful

I've been told what's done is done  
To let it go and carry on  
Deep inside I know that's true  
I'm stuck in time, stuck on you  
We were still untouchable  


That night. That night that was still etched into the back of her mind. The one that would haunt her until her dying days. Her once storybook life had come crashing down around her. Their once happy family was no more. Things began crashing back down a little over a year ago.

*flashback about 14 months before*

I was coming home from school. Just an ordinary day like all the others. When I got to the house, I opened up the door to find my dad sitting on the couch with his head buried into his hands. "Did Justin finally get a ticket," I thought to myself. After all, Justin always went ten over no matter where he was driving. I took a few more steps in and I saw him. The policeman. I just stood there smirking at the fact that Justin must have gotten a ticket. It wasn't until a moment later that my dad told me to sit down. I could barely understand him as his head was till buried into his hands.

"Alex, I'm sorry to tell you," the policeman said trying to spit out words, he couldn't put together, "Your mother and Max..." He tried saying it, but was having a hard time finding the words. Eventually, he got them out, "they died in a car accident earlier today." I couldn't believe those words were coming out of his mouth. I didn't want to believe him. I tried to talk, but I couldn't get any words out. I looked at my dad and noticed tears were falling from his hands. I saw those sincere tears, but it still didn't hit me. "How could they be dead," I asked. "They were hit when a car went through a red light, the other people survived the crash," the officer explained. I began to scream, "It's not fair, it's not fair, they caused the accident, but my mom and brother die because of their stupid mistake," I yelled again and again. My yelling turned into screaming. I ran to my room and slammed the door behind me. I grabbed my pillow and began to yell into it as tears were streaming down my face. My crying and screaming kept going on until I eventually cried myself to sleep.

The next day I woke up thinking it was just a bad dream. I searched around my house, "Mom, Max, where are you," I yelled, but there was no answer. I went to Max's room, but it was the same as it had been the day before. I looked around the house, but no one was there. No one there to comfort me. The sorrow began to fill me up, but I wasn't going to cry. I didn't feel like crying, so I just sat there on the couch. No feelings went through my body, just complete sorrow as I stared of into space. It was a while before anyone came home. My dad came stumbling through the door as something was affecting him. It wasn't sadness, it was something else. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Where is Justin," I asked him. He glanced at me and kept stumbling through the house. He stumbled over the liquor cabinet and grabbed a wine bottle. He fumbled through the door to find the popper. He unscrewed the stopper and began drinking it straight from the bottle. "Where is Justin," I ask him again as he sits down on the couch chugging the wine from the bottle. "I don't know," he tells me pushing me away from him. I watch him drink the last of the wine from the bottle before he passes out. I sit there as a tear begins rolling down my face. "What happened," I ask myself. I sit there watching him before I go back to my room.

*fast forward about a year*

I'm sitting home alone with no one to talk to. I haven't heard from Justin in about a year. No doubt off doing his own thing. I'm sitting alone watching TV when I hear a bang at the door. I turn down the TV, so it seems as if no one is home. A few seconds goes by before I hear another loud bang at the door. I get up from the couch reluctantly and unlock the door. I turn the handle and I open it up. Almost immediately after I open the door, my father falls on me. I'm having a hard time supporting his weight on my rather thin arms. Eventually, he gathers his feet underneath him and stumbles around to the couch. I find myself back to the couch and turn the TV back on. I flip through the channels and occasionally look over to my drunken father. He's just lying there with his eyes closed. I flip through the channels nothing of interest is on TV. My father starts falling towards me I see out of my eye. His head ends up lying on my shoulder. The weight of his head is pushing my shoulder down, but I try pushing his head back but to no avail.

We sit like this for a while longer. His head resting on my shoulder with him still in his drunken stupor. I see his hand moving out of the corner of my eye, but he's having trouble controlling it. Suddenly, it violently slams up against my chest. His hand begins to grope my breast. I can feel his hand squeezing my breast, but it takes me a second to realize it. After I realize it, I use my hands to pry his hands free and after a small struggle I am able to get his off of me. I get up from the couch and throw down the remote. I storm off to my bedroom locking my door behind me. I'm sitting there in the room with myself when someone is banging on my door. I know it's my father, but I'm in no mood to see him. "Go away," I yell at him. A few more pounds on the door and no more sounds are coming from outside my room.

After a few minutes of no noise, I assume he's left, but just when I feel I'm safe, my door swings open. My dad is standing there. There is something different about him. It's the twinkle in his eye. It's not normal and I know it as a bad feeling begins creeping up my back. "Get out of my room," I yell at him. But he's in no mood for my simplistic desires. Again I yell at him, "Get out of my room," and I point towards the door, but he pushes my arm away. I begin to tell him again, but the back of his hand hits my face causing me to topple over onto my bed. I throw my hands up to my face and I can feel the blood swirling up to my head as it starts to get warm. I get back to my feet with my hands still glued to my face as my father reaches out and grabs my shirt. My hands immediately go to his wrists, but my slender arms are no match for his muscular arms. Eventually, his arms are able to overpower mine and he's able to rip my shirt off of me.

I'm standing there still with my shorts and my bra holding my still developing breasts in check. The twinkle in his eye again returns as he picks me up and throws me violently down on my bed. I'm still in complete shock as he gets on my bed by me. He reaches behind to unsnap my bra. His fingers are dancing around having trouble sliding the parts apart from each other. He gets frustrated and begins yanking it apart. My bra can't take the stress as it snaps and he viciously pulls it off. One of his begins groping my breast again as he leans down to suck on my other breast. I'm trying to shove him off, but he's too determined. His mouth sucking on my breasts leaves some of his saliva as he pulls away to begin sucking on my other breast. After sucking on me for a while, he positions my arms above my head, so that he can control with just one hand. It doesn't take long for him to overpower me and gets a hold of my arms with one hand. With his free hand, he grabs for my waist band and begins sliding my shorts down my long, slender legs. After he gets my shorts to my ankles, I end up kicking them off after struggling to use my legs to get him away. He's not so patient with my underwear. He starts yanking them off of me as I hear the stitching of my underwear come apart.

A few more violent yanks and my underwear is completely off me as I lay there stark naked on my bed with my father straddled on top of me. He slides his way down until he's kneeling in front of me as he uses his free hand to undo his belt. He unbuttons the top of his jeans and begins to unzip them. His other hand comes back to help him slides his jeans off. It doesn't take him long to slide his jeans off and his hardended penis is there before me. He positions himself at my opening before readying himself. He tries to enter me, but my virgin walls were too tight. He begins forcing himself in me as an agonizing pain takes over my body. After forcing himself in me, he reaches my cherry and pops it almost as quick as he had entered me. I can feel the pain inside me as more tears begin rolling down my face.

I can feel him pumping in and out of me as my walls begin to open up. He starts to thrust harder and harder and his pants become deeper. A few more minutes and he ejects his sperm inside me. I can feel the warmness inside of me as his body collapses on mine. I struggle keeping up his weight off of me, but eventually I'm able to get him off of me and out of me. After a few seconds of catching his breath, he reaches down to pull his jeans back up and buttons them back up. He walks out of my room as if nothing had happened. I grab a blanket from beside me and toss it over my still naked body. I couldn't believe it, my own father had raped me. His only daughter. This wasn't how families were supposed to treat each other.

I reached over for the phone and struggled to press the right numbers. Eventually, I managed to hit Justin's number. "Hi, thanks for calling me, I'm not here right now, so leave a message after the beep," I hear Justin's voicemail say. I take in the few moments of his talking, but don't have enough strength to talk. Eventually, the call ends and I'm left lying on the bed.

I summon up enough strength to get out from under the blanket and stagger out of the room. I bump into the walls still trying to regain my balance, but eventually I support myself using the walls. I stumble to my parents room where I remember what Justin had showed me several years back. I work my way over to my parents tall cabinet. I pull a chair over and stand up on it. I reach around on top of it before feeling the metal I desired. I grabbed it and pulled it down. I had found my parents shotgun and had already made the decision in my mind that I was going to use it. I checked to see if it was loaded. It had two bullets in it. I rested the gun up against my body as the cool metal caused a nice sensation inside my body as the gun came to rest against the skin on my shoulder. After all, I was still naked after the deflowering my father had gave me.

I went back down the hall and came back to our living room. My father was sitting there on the couch drinking a beer as if nothing happened. He sees me with the gun and gets up, "Alex," he yells at me. I pull the gun up to fire. He takes a few steps closer and I my fingers strain up against the trigger. He takes another step and I lose my cool and a shot rings out. He reaches for his shoulder with his opposite hand and yell again, "Alex." This time with even more anger. He takes a couple more steps as I line up the gun again. Another step and I can feel myself pull the trigger. His body collapses to the floor instantaneously and blood begins pouring out from his forehead. He isn't moving.

I killed my father. I killed my father. I killed my father. I can still hear the gun shots ringing in my ears as I see my father lying there on the ground, his body as lifeless as it can be. I drop the gun and sit down pulling myself into the fetal position. I begin rocking myself as I begin to fall onto my side. It's not long before I hear the sirens wailing away.

*back to today*

I remember those two days as if it were just yesterday. What was it that made me unbeautiful?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, so I hoped you guys liked it. Quite a bit different than my other Wizards of Waverly Place fan fiction.

Make sure you leave plenty of reviews.

Lyrics came from Lesley Roy's song Unbeautiful. I don't own them or any of the Wizards of Waverly Place characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this was a one-shot, but I'd love some reviews.

Let me know how I did.


End file.
